jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Odkrycia chodzą parami/Scenariusz
Mieczyk: Ał, plecy! Astrid: No to jesteśmy, chciałeś to się dowlekliśmy. Mieczyk: A, właśnie. Co nam tak musiałeś pokazać? Lepiej żeby to było żarcie, albo coś fajnego. Albo coś fajnego do żarcia. Czkawka: Zastanawiacie się pewnie, po co was tu ciągnąłem. A ciągnąłem, bo chciałem się czymś pochwalić. Uwaga, oto Smocze Skrzydła Wersja Pierwsza. Na? Ha? Mieczyk: Kura nie padła z zachwytu. Sączysmark: Co to ma być? Czkawka: Skrzydła do latania. O, co za entuzjazm. Śledzik: Słuchaj no, pewnie to wiesz, ale przypomnę, do latania mamy smoki. Po co nam jeszcze skrzydła? Czkawka: Bo, ehe, lecisz sobie na smoku, nagle coś się dzieje i zostajesz sam. Fajnie byłoby polecieć jeszcze kawałek, a nie od razu spadać, nie? Sączysmark: A jak to nie zadziała, a nie zadziała na pewno, oddasz Szczerbatka? Czkawka: Trzymaj mnie, Thorze. Astrid: Przepraszam, a co ty chcesz zrobić? Czkawka: A skoczyć. Chyba, że ktoś ma lepszy pomysł. Astrid: Matko, faceci… Czkawka: Weźcie, spokojnie. Czujecie ten wiatr. Dlatego wybrałem to miejsce. Złapię wiatr i zobaczycie, polecę jak ptak. Ech… Hehehe… Eech… Sączysmark: Albo się rozwalisz jak ptak. Czkawka: Yhm. No dobra, uwaga. Smocze skrzydła, próba pierwsza. Ach! Aaa! Aaaa! Astrid: Czkawka! Czkawka: Aaa…! Mieczyk: No, nie wiem jak wam, ale mnie to się zdawało, że takie skrzydła do latania to mają latać. Szpadka: No, a ten se zrobił skrzydła do spadania. Czkawka: Aaa…! Szpadka: Hahahahaha. Dawaj jeszcze raz. Czkawka: Ach, kochani. Tak, dokręciłem tu i tam. Dobra. Patrzcie. Teraz to będzie latanie. I O TO CHODZI! Ha! Ha?! Aaaa! Teraz już wiem, na 100% wiem co było źle. Wszystko kwestia wiatru. Łapałem się na złe podmuchy. Ale teraz… teraz poleci jak po maśle. O nie, nie, już ty się o pańcia nie martw. Czkawka panuje nad sytuacją. Ach. Czujecie? Wieje jak trzeba. Jedziemy. Teraz! Góra! Aaa! Aaa! Jak to? Serio lecę? Aha! Haha! Widzicie to?! Łuuhuhuho! Haha! Ha! Ha! Hahaha! Ale odlot! Sączysmark: Proszę, proszę, ta jego kupa śmieci umie latać. Czkawka: Dobra, skręcamy w prawo. Ty… no… nad sterowaniem trzeba by popracować. SZCZERBEK ! Aaa… Astrd, Mieczyk i Szpadka: Hyy! Śledzik: O Thorze! O mój Thorze. Czkawka: Aaaa! Co jest?! Ach! Aaaa…! Aa! Da…! Haha… Znów uratowałeś mi skórę. Ej! Zasłużyłem. Ach. No nic, to chyba koniec latania na dzisiaj. Nie? Astrid: Słuchaj, koniec tego. Koniec i basta. Czkawka: Dobra. Na dzisiaj… Astrid: A co to było? Śledzik: Smok w opałach, na przykład? Sączysmark: Aha, może i w opałach, ale brzmiał coś bardzo znajomo. Nie, że miło znajomo! Niemiło znajomo. Hę? Ee… Hej? Czkawka: Sączysmark! Rusz się! Sączysmark: Pff, polecieli sobie. Czkawka: Jak na mój gust, to chyba gdzieś tu. A niech to, Szybki Szpic. Sączysmark: Akurat Szpic. Ze wszystkich smoków, akurat Szpic. Czkawka: Chyba jeszcze całkiem młody. Jest środek dnia. Oszalał? Szpice zawsze buszują w nocy. Sączysmark: Aa, biedaczysko. Lecimy na obiad? Trochę już późno. A skoro jest jeden Szpic, znaczy że zaraz będzie ich cała chmara. Śledzik: Czkawka. On ma coś bardzo nie tak z nogą, a Szpice nie potrafią latać. Czkawka: To znaczy, że nie możemy do tu tak zostawić. Mordko, lecimy. Sączysmark: O ludzie, on wraca. Astrid: Słońce moje, poznaj Czkawkę. Pan Czkawka zawsze wraca. Sączysmark: Weź, bez takich. Czkawka: He-e-ej, nie denerwujemy się. Wszystko gra. Nic ci nie zrobimy. Sączysmark: Na moje oko zielony gość świetnie sam się obroni. Możemy już do domu? Astrid: Cii. Musisz ty tyle gadać? Sączysmark: Sama gadasz. Czkawka: A jak go dopadną dzikie smoki, albo dziki, nie da sobie rady. Taki samotny Szybki Szpic to wymarzona ofiara. Śledzik: Pewnie się gdzieś biedak zgubił, reszta, jak znam życie, poleciała przeczekać do wieczora. Sączysmark: Smutne, spadajmy. Czkawka: Możesz się uspokoić? Nie zostawimy go. Słuchajcie, zabierzemy go do nas, trochę podleczymy i dopiero odstawimy na miejsce. Sączysmark: Ach… Czkawka: Mieczyk, Szpadka. Rozumiem, że wszystko jasne. Mieczyk: Pewnie. Szpadka: Jak słońce. Mieczyk: Przestań. Średnio. Szpadka: Nie. Nie-e. Mieczyk: Eee… Czkawka: To jeszcze raz. Odwracajcie uwagę Szpica, a ja wsuwam mu nogę w szynę z resztek moich połamanych skrzydeł. Tylko ostrożnie, pamiętamy do czego jest zdolny wkurzony Szpic. Sączysmark: Mnie tam nie musisz przypominać, bo ja wszystko doskonale pamiętam. Ach. Ten twój plan to szaleństwo! Wiesz o tym, nie? Jak ja mówię, że szaleństwo, to już na serio szaleństwo. Mieczyk: A ja ci powiem, że rzeczywiście szaleństwo. To ciekawe, nie nasze szaleństwo. Szpadka: Widzę pierwsze objawy. Mieczyk: Najpierw chłopak skacze w przepaść, teraz to. Czy to możliwe? Szpadka: Że Czkawka przechodzi na naszą stronę? Mieczyk: O Loki, dzięki ci nareszcie! Powitamy go serdecznie i gorąco! Zdradzimy tajniki zaburzonych na kość! Czkawka: Ślicznie proszę, róbcie co macie robić. Mieczyk i Szpadka: Hyhyhyhy… Mieczyk: No weź mnie sobie, Szpicu! Świeże mięsko na szaszłyk czeka niecierpliwie! Szpadka: Stój! Weź mnie. Jestem cała twa. Przyszpil mnie jak chcesz. Patrz, pomagam ci. Łuu, tu jestem. Mieczyk: Już? Na tyle cię stać? Czkawka: Weźcie się w garść, co? Muszę się dobrać do ogona. Szpadka: Te, sam się weź, dobra? Aaa… Uu… Co mi się dzieje? Nie mogę… Mieczyk: Gadać? Nie może gadać? Szpadka: Ee… Yy… ee… Mieczyk: Ciężko stwierdzić, bo nie chce gadać. Śledzik: Hmm… A to ciekawe. Sparaliżowało ją tylko częściowo. Mamy do czynienia z młodym, widać Szpic nie jest w pełni rozwinięty. Mieczyk: Mógłby ją tak ciachnąć od pasa w dół. Hej, Szpicel! No hopsa, mały. Mam dla ciebie mnóstwo mięska. Chodź, chodź, chodź. Nie chcesz kujnąć? Aha! Mam cię. Eee… Czkawka: Szybko! Pomóżcie mu! Astrid: Dobra, mam żądło. Śledzik: A ja głowę. Czkawka: Ehe. Gotowe. Hej, hej, hej. Już, już, już. Chcemy ci tylko pomóc. Śledzik: Uuu, coś czuję, że będzie rączka. Zrób, proszę cię, zrób rączkę. Czkawka: No to chyba się udało. Mamy go. Dobra, bierzemy malucha i wracamy na Koniec Świata. Astrid: Ale ty wiesz, że stado będzie go szukać? Wiesz, prawda? Czkawka: Aha. Dlatego musimy go wyleczyć i podrzucić na wyspę tak szybko jak się da. Śledzik: A teraz proszę o brawa. Czkawka: Nieźle. Spisałeś się. Śledzik: No wiem. Wszystko zasługa autorskiego programu rehabilitacyjnego i opartego na wzajemnym zaufaniu. Och. Astrid: Śledzik, a co masz z ręką? Śledzik: No, powiedzmy, że kolega Szpic i ja nie do końca zgodziliśmy się we wszystkich kwestiach. Mieczyk: Heh. Kawał łapska, jak zdechła ryba. Hehehe. Śledzik: Koniec laby, wracamy do pracy. A to weźmiemy na wszelki wypadek. O-o. Och. Ach. A… Hh… Ach… Dobra, jeszcze raz, maluchu. Postaraj się. Pięknie, świetnie ci idzie. Astrid: Ach, złośliwe to i uparte, ale Śledzika i Sztukamięs jakoś się nawet słucha. Czkawka: O, nic dziwnego. Szpice to stadne bestie, tylko w stadzie się odnajdują, więc wiesz, no, jak cię przyjmą do stada to jesteś swój. Astrid: Hej, chyba nie zamierzasz ich trenować? Przyznaj się. Czkawka: Co? Gdzie tam. No coś ty, w życiu. No, bo jak…? Nie… Sączysmark: Ho, ho, ho. Co my tu mamy? Nasz przyjaciel trzyma się na własnych nóżkach. Za nim się zorientujemy, ześle na nas wieczny paraliż. Głosuję, żeby go odstawić na miejsce. Skoczę po klatkę. Czkawka: Proszę cię. Sączysmark: Aa! Khhhh… Czkawka: Opanuj się. Mały zostaje. Słyszysz? Póki nie wyzdrowieje. Sączysmark: Szpic plączący się pod nogami? Sami się prosicie. Ja chcę jeszcze pożyć, okej? Ło! Ha! Widzę, że do normy jeszcze daleko. Szpadka: Wróciłam! Jad w końcu przestał dzia… łać. Czkawka: Spokojnie, dobra? Żadnych gwałtownych ruchów. Szpadka: Eee… Śmiejcie się, śmiejcie. Od pasa w dół jestem martwa. No, gdzie żart? Czkawka: Hej, hej, to tylko my, dobra? Przecież się lubimy, kumplujemy się. Szpadka: Ee, punkt dla Szpadki. Martwa noga, martwa. Mieczyk: Ach! Ej! Szpadka: A, nie taka do końca martwa. Mieczyk: Weź, czemu mnie kopiesz? Szpadka: A myślisz, że panuję nad tym? Mieczyk: Aał! Czkawka: Hej, jej. Można ciszej? Smok nam się tu zdenerwował. Mieczyk: A to ci, nie on jeden. Opanuj te giry za nim ci ją skopie. Czkawka: Oo… Trochę się tego bałem. Dobra, ludzie, kryć się! Szpadka: Aaa… Y-y-y-y… Śledzik: Zachowajcie spokój, za chwilę wszystko wróci do normy. Zachować spokój! Szpadka: Wyyyym! Ach. Astrid: Wichura. Kolce. Szpadka: Hej. Pomożecie mi? Mieczyk: Ja nie. Astrid: Trochę niepokojący obrazek. Mieczyk, Szpadka i Sączysmark: Eech. Sączysmark: A ja wiedziałem, że to tak się skończy. Okazujesz zwierzakowi kawał serca, a ten tylko czeka, żeby cię ukuć kiedy nie patrzysz. I co? Lada chwila nie będzie komu go odwieźć do domu. Czkawka: Słuchaj, ja jakoś nie mam siły się kłócić. Rano się pokłócimy, dobra? Szpadka: Te, serio chcesz się pozbyć smroda? Ja pomogę. Aaa. Patrz na mnie, już nie mogę, nie mam siły. Albo on stąd spada albo ja. Śledzik: Dobre wieści, maluchu. Dzisiaj zdejmujemy szynę. Siostro, proszę oswobodzić pacjenta. Działa, widzisz? I nie boli. O, o, o, o. Lekko nadpobudliwe zwierzątko. A niech mnie, łoo. O nie. Sztusia, rusz się, zróbmy coś. Szpice nie umieją pływać! To… To było niesamowite. Błona? No jasne. Musicie się przecież jakoś przemieszczać między wyspami. Stąd ta błona. Ewolucja. Ale numer, zostańcie tu, muszę powiedzieć Czkawce. Czkawka: Żartujesz sobie? To genialnie. Nareszcie mamy dowód, że smoki się rozwijają. To wielki przełom. Śledzik: No wiem, no. Czkawka: A ta cała błona podsunęła mi pewien, doskonały i niespodziewany pomysł. Astrid: Powiedz tylko „smocze skrzydła dwa”, a cię zamknę. Śledzik: O rany. Zniknął. Astrid: Ale uciekł z klatki? Jak? Czkawka: Nie uciekł. A przynajmniej nie sam. Już ja chyba wiem kto był tak miły i pomógł. Szpadka: O, jak słodko, zasnęło maleństwo. Sączysmark: Nie, nie zasnęło, bo się budzi. Patrz, zachodzi słońce. Szpadka: A, to super. Czyli będzie paraliż. Dla odmiany. Sączysmark: Ruszaj się, smoku. Machaj żwawiej. O-oł. Szpadka: Liny wytrzymają, przywiązałam go bardzo… ciasno. Łups. Sączysmark: Łups? Tyle mi powiesz? Łups? Szpadka: Mam w zanadrzu inne teksty, ale panienkom nie przystoi. A. I znowu. Sączysmark, Wikingowa leci za burtę. Sączysmark: Aa! Nie! Hakokieł! Ee, co? Fuu! Ej, co za język. Szpadka: O, Czkawka. Znowu mnie dziabnął. Leci mi prawa strona. Patrz, próbowałam rozchodzić, ale jakoś mnie giba w kółko. Czkawka: Serio? Porwałeś smoka? Wiesz, że to dno, nawet jak na ciebie. Sączysmark: Chciałem nas ratować. Astrid: Ee… Wy też słyszycie? Śledzik: To może to tylko echo? Powiedz, że tylko echo. Astrid: No świetnie. Stado szuka malucha. Sączysmark: Ale jak go niby szuka? Przecież Szpice nie latają. Śledzik: No nie, ale odkryliśmy właśnie, że ten gatunek akurat potrafi skakać po wodzie. Sączysmark: Co? Jak? Czkawka: Spróbujmy być cicho, a nóż nas nie znajdą. Szpadka: Co i niebawem pożałuję, że się tak tylko w kółko bez sensu gibie. Sączysmark: Młody, wiedziałem, ze nas wydasz. Czkawka: CISZA! Niech nikt się nie rusza! Śledzik: Ee-e-e… Szpadka: Ee-e-e-e… Dzielna jesteś. Dzięki. Czkawka: Yyy… Strasznie ich dużo. Możemy tylko… próbować je spłoszyć. Sączysmark: Bez obaw! Uratuję was. Czkawka: Coś ty? Bohater Sączysmark: A właśnie, że bohater, nie pytaj czemu. Poczułem w sobie siłę i odwagę. Aaa sio! Wynocha! Szpadka: O-oł, trzeba znikać. Noga, współpracuj! Sączysmark: Nie bójcie się, wrócę po was. Za mną! Mięsko ucieka! Szpadka: Dawaj Sączysmark! Sączysmark: Sączy-Sączy-smark-smark-smark. A gońcie mnie. Poszły? Aa, wcale nie poszły, bo są za plecami. Wiem, to był marny pomysł. Yy. Co jest? Ej. Zaskakujesz mnie, kolego. Co? Czkawka: Mały się chyba pogubił. Nie wie czy chronić stado czy nas. Sączysmark: Kiedy on mnie nie trawi. Czkawka: Ale jesteś jednym z nas. Smoczy instynkt. Musi cię chronić. Znikaj stamtąd za nim się zorientuje, że musi wybierać. Dobra, mordko, przegońmy kujce nad wodę. Astrid: Mamy małe wsparcie. Mieczyk: Uhu! Haha, tak jest! Pięknie, Jot. W sensie… hardcore! Ale jestem z ciebie dumny. No nie. Czkawka: Wym i Jot padli, musimy się jakoś pozbyć przywódcy stada. Szczerbatek. Odłączamy się. Smocze skrzydła dwa, lecimy! Hahaha! Ale poszło! Sączysmark: Właśnie. A płyńcie precz, a sio! Czkawka: Nie. Przykro mi mały. Musisz… Musisz wracać do swoich. Sączysmark: Czyż ty oszalał? Puszczasz go do dzikusów? Czkawka: Sączysmark, tam jest jego miejsce. Jego stado, rozumiesz. Sączysmark: Zaczęliśmy się już nawet lubić. Czemu ty mi to zawsze robisz?! Astrid: Ty w ogóle widziałeś co tu się wydarzyło? Smok nas bronił przed swoim własnym stadem. Czkawka: Przez chwilę to my byliśmy jego stadem. A on był jednym z nas. Jak taki, nie przymierzając, Sączysmark. Sączysmark: Bałem się? Ja? Zielony gad drżał przede mną. Pocił się ze strachu. Mieczyk: A patrz. A co tam jest? Szpice wracają? Spadka: Pewnie wracają po Smarka, żeby się zemścić. Sączysmark: Co?! Zemścić?! Aa! Mieczyk: Hehehe. Ale się dzieciak dał zrobić. Szpadka: Pędzi jak wiatr, Smark jeden. Kategoria:Scenariusze